


That fuckin' face

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian knows this, M/M, Mickey is a sucker for Ian's happy face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Ian has a surprise, Mickey is not ammused
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: quarantine fic challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	That fuckin' face

"Mick!" 

"Mick!" 

"MICKEY!" Ian yelled up the stairs.

"JESUS CHRIST GALLAGHER WHAT YOU YELLING FOR?!" Mickey shouted back. Holy fuck he was annoying. 

"COME HERE!" Ian shouted. 

"This better be good Gallagher, you're fucking annoying Jesus." Mickey huffed as he went down stairs to the kitchen to find out what the fuck Ian was yelling about. 

Ian was sat at the table with that shit eating grin of his on his face. Mickey scowled at him. This can't be good. 

"The fuck you grinning like an idiot for huh?"

Ian reached down into a box under the table and pulled out its contents. 

Mickey stared at him. No fuckin way. 

"The fuck is that? why do you have it? where'd you get it? and we are not keeping it!" Mickey said firmly. 

Ian pouted. 

"This is Izzy, Mick. She's a french bulldog. she's still only a baby! A friend of a friend's dog had pups and they were just giving them away for free. C'mon Mick! Liam and Franny will love her! I know you will too!" Ian pleaded. 

Mickey stared him down. 

"No, It'll piss and shit everywhere and chew everything in sight. We're not keeping it." 

"Mick, baby, Look her in the face." Ian said. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked at the puppy, then back to Ian. 

"Now tell her to her face, Izzy we don't want you." He said. 

Mickey looked back at the dog. 

"Izzy we-" Mickey started. Fuck. Fucking Gallagher. 

"Fucking hell alright we can keep her. Jesus christ Gallagher, you're lucky you're fuckin cute." Mickey grumbled. 

Ian grinned in victory. He put the puppy down so she could explore the kitchen, got up and pulled Mickey into a passionate kiss. 

"I knew you'd say yes, you just can't resist that face, I mean Look at her! I love you Mick!" Ian said, the guy was so excited he was almost bouncing off the walls. 

'yeah that face, definitely not the dog's face though' Mickey thought. He was just a sucker for seeing his husband happy. Sue him. 

"yeah yeah, I love you too Gallagher, but you owe me a fuck tone of sex for this." Mickey laughed.

It was short lived though, when he noticed the damned dog was taking a shit in one of his shoes.

"Oh fuck sake Ian, you are replacing those shoes and take her outside! don't need her pissing in the other one!" He yelled as he went back upstairs. 

Ian laughed and looked back at the dog. 

"Welcome home girl, Pops loves you really, you just have to win him over."


End file.
